Crush
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Abby decides her "crush" on Connor is more than just a crush. Fluffy One-Shot. Please R&R!


_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Primeval or it's characters. No copyright intended.**

_**A/N: **_**Just a little short. My next one-shot will either be REALLY short or around 1,000 words. Depends on which one I decide to post next. **

**I got this idea just from the word muscle, and then it escalated from there. Enjoy!**

* * *

All of Abby's past boyfriends had muscle. It wasn't like it was something they had to have, but they always did none the less.

They were always tall, muscular, tough, highly attractive and knew how to shoot a gun or fight a man or an animal without a problem.

So when Connor Temple came into her life, it was hard for her to imagine being with him. At first. Once she realized there was no getting past her "crush" on Connor she thought it would be easy getting past the lack of great arms and tough personality - instead, it was almost like he was proving her wrong.

_"Abs," Abby heard Connor say, she turned around from her basket of laundry in her room and faced her doorway where she was taken aback. Connor was shirtless._

_"Do you have me yellow shirt in your stuff? I think it got mixed up, can't find it."_

_Abby heard him speak but she was speechless at the moment. She didn't know when it happened, but Connor was fit. Really, really fit. _

_"Abs?"_

_He saying "abs" did not help the situation. She kept just looking at __**his**__ abs. _

_"Abby? You all right?"_

_She pulled herself out of her gaze and looked at Connor in the eye. Only place she could look at the moment._

_"Yeah, uhh, just found it actually." She picked it up off her bed, nicely folded, and tossed it to him._

_"Thanks," he said, looking confused from her actions, and walked off._

_Abby sat down in her mattress and sighed. _

_"Oh lord..."_

And that was only the beginning. After that she started taking notice how often Connor used guns... Correctly. And how often _**he**_ fought off the dinosaurs. Yet she knew he'd been this way for a while, but she just hadn't noticed until now. And now that she was noticing, she was finding it hard for her to stop.

_Connor cocked his gun and looked to his side to see Abby staring at him. He stared back, brow raised, and finally spoke. "What?"_

_Abby smiled at him and shrugged as she ducked her head to look at the hand held ADD. _

_Connor smiled to himself and watched her before bringing his attention back to his gun._

It wasn't until finding out Connor did so much for her just for her happiness that she was fixed on finally doing something about her "crush" on him. It reminded her why she fell for Connor in the first place. He was the sweetest, most caring, most compassionate guy she'd ever met and he had a heart for his work, his friends, his family, and for her.

The moment she walked up to him to confront him over everything he did for her he wasn't holding a gun in his hand, but the hand held device, and she still couldn't help but want to just kiss him. It wasn't why she came to him, she was going to just thank him, but she ended up putting her mouth somewhere it shouldn't have been and she really felt like she should have regretted it more. She kissed Connor for the first time, remembering back to when she first met this geek of a guy, having an overly passionate love for dinosaurs. He was still that guy, just changed here and there. And her "crush" on him had changed to.

Abby Maitland loved Connor Temple. -

"Abby?" Connor looked at her worried. The noisy Cretaceous echoing around them wasn't enough for the silence between them to fill. Connor was injured from falling out of that tree and she had been bandaging his leg when she had completely zoned out on him.

"Are you all right?"

Abby smiled at him, seeing his dirty face. His brown eyes full of concern and love for her made her heart sink, and before she knew it she stopped what she was doing and kissed Connor right on the lips. Entangling her fingers through his matted hair she heard Connor let out a groan, either from the pain of his ankle and the shock of her actions. He quickly returned the kiss, leaning out from the trunk of the tree to reach her and placing his hand on her cheek.

They parted, Connor looking at her in disbelief, and Abby let out a soft laugh.

"What was that?" He asked, smiling back.

"I just thought I should let you know, since I didn't get to tell you at when we were home, that I love you. I love you, Connor Temple."

He grinned at her, swiping the side of her face with his thumb. "Bit sudden, init? Only known each other for what, three years?"

Abby beamed back at him. "If that's how you feel then I'll take it back."

"No, no. No take backs." He looked into her soft blue eyes and gave her one quick kiss. "I think you already know this, but I love you, too."

"Yeah?" Abby said teasingly.

Connor smirked back. "Yeah."

* * *

**_Review are like Cheesecake Bites._**

**_I love Cheesecake Bites. (From Sonic. If you have a Sonic, you should get some.)_**


End file.
